


Breathless

by Steel_Feather



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: BDSM elements, Breathplay, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, i'm going to hell but i'll see you all there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steel_Feather/pseuds/Steel_Feather
Summary: Tom discovers your rather… interesting kink. Fun ensues.





	Breathless

Whenever you and Tom are apart for any length of time, you can count on a very... _intense_ experience once you're reunited. It doesn't make up for the time apart, but you've learned to love every second with him.

So it isn't surprising that the second your apartment door closes behind him, he's on you, long fingers cupping your face and threading into your hair as he kisses you deeply and skillfully.

What _is_ surprisingly is the rough undercurrent you can feel radiating from your boyfriend.

Where normally his hands are gentle on your body, tonight there's an edge. His teeth are nipping at you in the kiss. His fingers tighten in your hair.

You're already wet, somehow completely ready for him even though he's barely touched you, and you begin to suspect that he's uncovered yet another thing you'll love doing in the bedroom.

When he grabs your ass in a bruising grip and lifts you suddenly, your legs lock around his waist and you straddle him without question. He carries you into the bedroom, eyes never leaving yours, darkened by his arousal.

He hasn't said a word to you, but somehow, you don't need words to communicate right now. His blunt nails barely digging into your thighs are saying everything for him. If you expect him to lay you gently on the bed, as he has so many times before, you're wrong.

Tom practically throws you to the mattress and now you're really soaking through your panties. He straddles you and kisses you again, deep and slightly rough, as his hand cups you through your jeans.

You squirm and gasp a little, and he smiles against your lips, the smile you only ever see him wear when he's about to fuck you hard and fast. His hand presses against you, one finger running up and down the seam of your pants, as his tongue does filthy things in your mouth. You press your thighs together, trying to get more friction from his hand, and he uses both hands to wrench them apart, slotting his hips in between your legs.

"Tom," you whine.

"Not tonight, darling," he replies, voice almost at a growl. "Let me take the reins."

His words are commanding, but he looks at you before doing anything else. Mutely, you nod your head, more turned on than you'd like to admit. You relax into his next kiss, letting him ravish you exactly how he wants, and feel him deftly unbutton your jeans, fingertips teasing at the skin just above the waistband of your lace underwear. His hand slips inside your jeans, cupping your warmth through the panties as you struggle not to move too much. At the same time, he takes an earlobe into his mouth and sucks on it lightly before nipping.

Your head tips back into the pillows, breath leaving you in a shaky exhale as he moves to nuzzle the hollow under your ear. His fingers are teasing you relentlessly through the soaked fabric, and he smirks up at you through his lashes.

"So wet already, love?" he asks. "Am I that good?"

You meet his eyes but say nothing, sensing that you're about to enter a losing fight.

When you don't respond, he pinches your clit through the panties, making your entire body arch off the bed at the sudden sensation, pleasure and pain mixed to the perfect point and your skin singing.

"I asked you a question," he says, voice deceptively sweet.

_"Yes!"_ you gasp. "Yes, you're _that fucking good!"_

"Such a dirty mouth," he chides, letting off the pressure a little. "Every time you use that mouth like that, I imagine your lips wrapped around my cock, you know."

You moan at the mental picture. He shoves his hand down the front of your panties, fingers running through your already- slick folds, as he begins sucking hickeys into your throat.

Tom learned early on in your relationship that you refused to hide hickeys, claiming that they were "nothing to be ashamed of", and he has loved giving them to you ever since. You suspect he just likes seeing you wear his marks proudly, publicly.

One of his fingers slips easily inside you as your hips tilt up instinctively to meet him. He's using teeth and lips and tongue on your neck, and you're pretty sure it's going to be covered in marks later.

Another finger joins the first, curling around to hit that spot he found the second time you had sex, and your gasps get louder. His mouth latches over your throat, he bites down, and your entire body locks up as you forget how to breathe.

He pulls back a little immediately, looking into your eyes, and you don't have time to hide how turned on you are. How much of a freak you are.

But Tom's eyes darken even further, black swallowing up the usual warm brown, and a smile spreads that's far too wicked for his face. Watching your face the entire time, and with two fingers still lazily scissoring inside you, Tom lifts his free hand to your neck. He strokes your throat a little, and you arch into his touch, unable to be anything but honest with the sensations coursing through you.

When he wraps his hand very lightly around your throat, your mouth goes a little slack, and you can't help another embarrassingly loud moan. He kisses you as he squeezes your throat lightly, breathing in your little pants and gasps.

Your hips buck up into his hand, seating his fingers even deeper inside you as he adds a third. You find you can still breathe just fine, but the feeling of Tom having utter control over your life and death in that moment is far more of a turn-on than it should be.

He presses his thumb against your clitoris in circular motions, and the orgasm hits you harder than ever before, catching you unaware and leaving you a shaking mess underneath him, your legs trembling.

As you regain your senses, you hear Tom's low chuckle, looking up just in time to see him put his fingers in his mouth, licking off the taste of you. His hand is still wrapped around your throat, delivering only light pressure, and he meets your eyes as you watch him.

"You taste good," he says, voice rough. "Wanna see?"

Before you can process that, his fingers are probing gently at your lips. You open your mouth in both obedience and shock, and he sticks his fingers inside.

You can still taste a hint of yourself on him, a somewhat tangy flavor, but you focus on sucking and licking his fingers, delivering little nips here and there. His eyes burn with intensity, and he pulls his fingers out of your mouth before sitting back on his heels, just looking down at you. You feel more exposed than you've ever let yourself be with someone before, but this is Tom, and you let yourself relax.

"Stand up," he tells you.

Without question, you do as he says, standing on the bed, still almost fully dressed, with only your jeans unzipped. You're not sure why, but when Tom uses _that_ tone of voice, you always do just as he says, and you're usually wet doing it.

He's kneeling, looking up at you, but you both know who's in charge at the moment. Your hands go to the hem of your shirt, looking at him for approval, and he nods wordlessly.

You yank the shirt over your head hastily, watching him conceal a small smile as his eyes wander over your chest and abdomen. His hands grip the waistband of your jeans and he begins rolling them down your legs, occasionally scraping his teeth over a newly exposed piece of skin.

When they're on the floor, he gestures to your bra, and you reach behind your back with one hand to release the clasp, throwing the garment to the side as he rests his head on your stomach. His eyes lock onto your pussy as he sticks his thumbs inside the waistband of your panties, then shreds the lace away. The scraps he throws to the side, then he puts a hand flat to your stomach and pushes you.

You let yourself fall onto your back on the bed, watching him with wide eyes.

"On your hands and knees," he growls. "Face the headboard."

You scramble to obey, arching your back a little because he’s pushed you past any reservations you may have had. When you turn your head to look at him, a sharp slap cracks across your ass.

You gasp, feeling yourself get even wetter.

"No looking, darling," he murmurs in your ear, breath hot. Then: "Don't move," he tells you, before getting off the bed behind you.

You hear cloth rustling as he takes his clothes off, and it's everything you can do not to look _just once_. In another moment, you feel his thighs behind yours, the tip of his cock teasing you as its head slips through your labia, occasionally brushing against your clit.

You hear his voice in your ear.

"Now, love, I need you to be a good girl and tell me if you're going to pass out."

You open your mouth to ask a question, but at that exact moment, he lines up with your entrance and pushes inside you in one quick, hard shove, gripping your throat with one hand and pulling back a little. A short scream of pleasure is ripped from you as your inner walls clench around the sudden fullness, and his breathing grows ragged.

After a moment, he begins to move, short, quick thrusts at first, then deeper ones that have you wriggling your hips back against him, wanting to feel his balls slap your ass at the end of each thrust. Before long, he bottoms out on each thrust and you can almost feel him hitting your cervix, he's so deep.

His hand clenches around your throat with each thrust, and you revel in the feeling of being under his control like this, gasps and moans mixing in with breathless iterations of his name.

"Tom, please, oh, god, Tom, ah, god pleasepleaseplease, Tom _ohmygod Tom!"_

His other hand sneaks down to your clit and pinches it, just on the right side of pain and pleasure, and you come screaming his name, gripping the bed sheets in your clenched fists.

Through the waves of your orgasm, you feel him continuing to pound into you, strokes beginning to lose rhythm as you quake around him, until he follows you over the edge moments later, pulling you back against his chest by the throat, still buried deep inside you as he comes. Both spent, you collapse to the bed in a tangle of limbs.

You end up with your head on his chest, one of his legs slung over your thighs, as your fingers draw mindless patterns on his skin. He nuzzles into your neck, lips gently pressing kisses, and there’s the beginning of the sharp ache you'll feel later.

If you weren't so exhausted from the intensity of your previous two orgasms, you would try to initiate another round. As it is, you're more than happy to lay with him forever just like this, his hands carding gently through your hair as he nibbles your earlobe lazily.

You can feel that the tension from earlier has left his body. He pulls back a little and looks into your eyes.

"Hi," he says, anticlimactically.

You giggle. "Hello."

"I missed you."

"I couldn't tell," you tease.

He smirks at you from beneath his lashes. "So, you have a fetish..."

"So do you," you point out, barely blushing.

"What should we do about it?"

"Hmmm..." you pretend to consider the question. "Indulge it often."

He grins as he rolls you, hovering over your body with his beautiful lips a hairsbreadth away. "That's what I hoped you'd say, love," he breathes, lowering his mouth to yours once more.


End file.
